The present invention relates to a garbage receptacle with incorporated liner department and more particularly pertains to holding a quantity of garbage liners for convenient use.
Typically, in most households, a garbage can is used in the kitchen to hold household trash. The garbage can is usually lined with a garbage liner that will hold the trash until it is removed for permanent disposal. After the filled liner is removed, a new liner is needed to replace the old one. In most instances, the new garbage liners are stored in different places, such as a pantry, and must be retrieved in order to be placed within the garbage can. What is needed is a garbage can that not only holds a garbage liner while in use, but can also hold a container of garbage liners that can be drawn from when needed.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a garbage receptacle that includes an incorporated compartment that will hold a container of garbage liners whereby the liners can be fed through an opening in a bottom wall of the garbage receptacle.
The use of combination waste receptacle devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination waste receptacle devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of combining containers for waste with other functions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,180 to Ker discloses a garbage can with means to hold an entire roll of replacement garbage bags in a bottom seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,505 to Battaglia and U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,226 to Yurko disclose additional waste containers with means to hold garbage bags in the lower portion.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a garbage receptacle with incorporated liner compartment for holding a quantity of garbage liners for convenient use.
In this respect, the garbage receptacle with incorporated liner compartment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a quantity of garbage liners for convenient use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved garbage receptacle with incorporated liner compartment which can be used for holding a quantity of garbage liners for convenient use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of combination waste receptacle devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved garbage receptacle with incorporated liner compartment. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved garbage receptacle with incorporated liner compartment which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a container having an open upper end, a closed lower end, and a surrounding side wall therebetween. The container includes an intermediate lateral wall disposed upwardly of the closed lower end whereby a storage compartment is formed between the intermediate sliding shelf and the closed lower end. The surrounding side wall has an opening therein exposing the storage compartment. The opening has a removable access panel disposed therein. The storage compartment is dimensioned for holding a box of garbage liners therein. The intermediate sliding shelf has a central aperture therethrough, whereby a single liner is fed through the aperture to be extended up over the open upper end of the container.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved garbage receptacle with incorporated liner compartment which has all the advantages of the prior art combination waste receptacle devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved garbage receptacle with incorporated liner compartment which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved garbage receptacle with incorporated liner compartment which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved garbage receptacle with incorporated liner compartment which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a garbage receptacle with incorporated liner compartment economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved garbage receptacle with incorporated liner compartment for holding a quantity of garbage liners for convenient use.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved garbage receptacle with incorporated liner compartment including a container having an open upper end, a closed lower end, and a surrounding side wall therebetween. The container includes an intermediate lateral wall disposed upwardly of the closed lower end whereby a storage compartment is formed between the intermediate sliding shelf and the closed lower end. The surrounding side wall has an opening therein exposing the storage compartment. The opening has a removable access panel disposed therein. The storage compartment is dimensioned for holding a box of garbage liners therein. The intermediate sliding shelf has a central aperture therethrough, whereby a single liner is fed through the aperture to be extended up over the open upper end of the container.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.